Kathandrax's Crusher
Overview Summary #Recover Kathandrax's Crusher. #Return Kathandrax's Crusher to Swithin Nye in Sacnoth Valley. Obtained from :Swithin Nye in Sacnoth Valley Reward :*7,500 XP :*1,500 Gold Dialogue :"I was sent here with my company by Captain Langmar. It was our mission to recover '''Kathandrax's Crusher', a great Dwarven weapon. On our way to the caves, we were ambushed by an overwhelming Charr force. Their numbers were many and we suffered great losses. I should have died in battle with the others, but Captain Langmar made it clear that recovering the weapon was more important than anything. When all hope of victory was lost, I retreated with the few fighters left standing.'' :To bolster our remaining foes, I sent two men to summon reinforcements. They have not returned. The caves are infested with fire elementals and other terrible creatures. Our numbers are few; we no longer have the strength to reach the weapon. If you would take up arms and '''retrieve' it, we will compensate you justly."'' ::Accept: "I will not let your hopes be crushed. I'm in." ::Reject: "I'm feeling a little crushed myself. I'm out." Reward Dialogue :"You found it... Kathandrax's Crusher! I'll assign one of my men to return it to Captain Langmar immediately. Your victory here will not be forgotten, . I will personally make sure that Captain Langmar knows who is responsible for retrieving this most important artifact." Walkthrough Catacombs of Kathandrax is a three-level dungeon full of Ooze, Roaring Ether, Searing Flames, Fire Elementals, Fire Traps, and Siege Wurms. ; Level 1 As you enter, follow the right wall and it will lead you to an Area Map (just past the collector). Once you got the map, you will see that the dungeon is broken into 3 sections. Each section requires the key (now located on your map) to move on. ; Level 2 This level has more than a dozen fire traps. The Infernal Siege Wurm, the boss for that level, can be killed from above. ; Level 3 The last level has several Siege Wurms. The end boss, Ilsundur, Lord of Fire, when initially attacked, causes massive fire boulders to appear, likely from the nearest attackers. They are technically dropped by your party, and disappear the instant the boss dies. ; Rewards The Hammer of Kathandrax will drop from the Chest of Kathandrax, which spawns after Ilsundur is defeated. Afterward, wait for the timer to expire and you will be transported back to Swithin Nye to receive your quest reward. Notes *Although the quest seeks Kathandrax's Crusher, the weapon is actually named "Hammer of Kathandrax". *The end boss, Ilsundur, Lord of Fire, uses an annoying attack called Firebomb, which launches a firebomb at players and can be caught. Like all other bundles, this firebomb will disable weapon specific attacks until it is dropped or explodes. Henchmen or heroes can't drop these, but have been observed to run away from the party to save them from its damage. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Repeatable quests